1. Field
A rechargeable lithium battery is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery typically includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
The separator typically includes micropores through which lithium ions move. In addition, the separator electrically insulates the positive electrode from the negative electrode and facilitates the shut-down of the battery, when the battery temperature exceeds a predetermined temperature, thus preventing or reducing overheating of the battery.
Sometimes however, previously generated heat inside the battery may cause thermal runaway of the battery, and the separator may not be able to sufficiently (or adequately) perform its insulation and shut-down functions.